tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama After The Island
Chris:Hi Everyone.Chris is there. You maybe asked yourself "Oh,but will the fascinous,irresistible Chris McLean make a new season of Total Drama?"....well...your wish CAME TRUE! 24 contestants will be there for everyone's fun. They will face crazy,riskious and deadly challenges just because i need audience,they will eat disgusting food,they will sleep in the most uncomfortable beds ever...and the bathroom may be....TOXIC? Hehehe. But why these crazy dudes are going to get here? Simple. For the 100.000 Dollars....*gets call* Umm what? Ok *hangs call* I mean....1...MILLION...DOLLARS. Only one of them can get it. Which one: a boy, a girl, an alien, a pokemon...or even A YETI? You will discover everything if you keep watching the new season of TOTAL.....DRAMA....AFTER THE ISLAND 'Main Part' Cool Intro Right? Camp made by /\/\|2/\C£2010 (talk) 'How it works' Before the challenge,there will be always a pre-chat,so you can talk about previous challenge or...random talk. After the pre-chat,theres NOT the challenge,but an activity test. By posting "I'm here" in there,you can get in challenge. Who doesnt do that its considered not active. Try to not be unactive in the challenge or the elimination ceremony. After this. you can do what you want 'Times' Nevermind 'Rules.' #No godplaying/cheating (meaning you can't win in a single line...or corrupting Chris) #Swearing is allowed,but only with * and _ 's #Being a villain doesnt mean you can personal attack others. #Obey Wikia Rules #Only Chris can talk with bold text (that means that i'm the only one that can do that #NO CHANGING OF ELIMINATION TABLE...unless you have to fix a mistake or you have permission #Unless you're allowed,you can't be other players #No flaming about elimination #Umpf...techincally,respect this wikia rules. #Try to be active the most. #Don't double post (meaning you post every 5 mins, hour, 2 hours,ecc.) You're just allowed to doublepost if no one posts in one day. If someone does before that time you can post Contestants 2 per users please. You can be 2 girls/boys or 1 boy and 1 girl 'Boys (closed)' - Philip - The traveller - MRace2010 - Steven - The Wise Guy - TDSchool - Eric - The dark boy - TDSchool - Rio - The Australian Stalker - Franky494 - Slenderman - The Scary Guy - ParaGoomba348 - Andrew - crazy, yet smart - OrangeBirdMaster2 - Dante - Flexible and Smart - OrangeBirdMaster2 - Graham - Athlete - Ashgraham2 - Drake - Rocker - Liamliamliam - Bruno - Washed up movie star - Liamliamliam 'Girls (CLOSED)' - Melbourne - The artist - MRace2010 - Lily - The Sweet girls - LxJ - Marry - The Hot Girl - LxJ - Marida - The Scottish Dangerous Stunt artist - Franky494 - Lyn - The Ninja Girl - ParaGoomba348 - Abigail - The Naive Daydreamer - CoGreen2.0 - Charlotte - The Polite Peacekeeper - CoGreen2.0 - Brandi- The Coldblooded Strategist-PeaceLoveGir - Meloinei- The Mean Society girl- PeaceLoveGir - Ashley - The nice girl - Ashgraham2 'Debutters (possibly)' I decided,there will be a debutter which will come in the merge episode. More than 1 users can put a character there (only 1 per user). ANYWAY ONLY ONE WILL DEBUT. THE OTHERS WONT. 'Relations' 'Friendships' Andrew and Dante ' 'Conflicts 'Relationships' 'Alliances' 'Elimination Table' NO 'Changing unless....read rules. Umm...yeah,if you need to add your contestant there you can do it. NO REMOVING 'Pre-Chat Chris:So...i think i have nothing to d- Hey! I see the contestants! Lily : *Arrive* Hey ^-^ Marry : *Arrive* Melbourne: *Arrives* Hi,whats up? Lily: Hi,Good thanks *Hugs Melbourne* Melbourne: Thanks :D *Hugs Lily* Philip:*Arrives*...girls. Anyway,hi Chris:Lily,Melbourne,Philip,Marry; Welcome to the is- *gets call* Umpf...i have to answer this sorry *answers call* Steven: *Arrives* Hey .. What's up ? Eric: *Arrives* .......... Philip:Um..hi Steven. I'm good,thanks *whistles and walks around* Marida: *On Horse shooting at a target* Bullseye Rio: *Stalking Marida* Marida: Go Away Stalker Chris:*ends call* Uff...Oh! Welcome to the island,Rio and Marida Rio: *Stalking Chris* *On Paper* So He's 128. Is From Japan. Had 12 Wifes and 2 Husbands. Very Strange Marida: *On Bike above 100 foot cliff* Ye-Ha *Jumps off forgetting Parachute* I'm Having a Blast (Mother: Marida Stop) Cool it Mother *Realizes no Parachute* Uh-Oh Chris:Rio,dont stalk me -_-''' Rio: *Still Stalking* A Quater English, Half Japanese, 1/8 Chinese and 1/8 Australian. Really aged 456. Has had 2012 wifes and 98 Husbands. Wants to be a Girl. Won a Female beauty Paegent and is from a family of 3 Triplets, Chris, Cathy and Craig, Mom Catherine, Dad Callum, Step Mom Caitlin and Sister Caroline '''Chris: You're near the definitive elimination. You should stop...or...STALK SOME OF THE CONTESTANTS :3 Rio: *Stalks Melbourne* Melbourne:*Kicks Rio in the "jewels* Rio: *Slaps Melbourne* ****** *Pounces on her* ****** Philip:*alert mode* Wait a min...ARE YOU PUNCHING A GIRL? Rio: No, I'm punching a ***** Lyn: *arrives, angry at Rio for what he said to Melbourne* Do you wish to be executed at once? *Draws her sword, and holds it to Rio's neck* Slenderman: *arrives* ... Lyn: *Puts sword away, looks at Slenderman, and becomes frightened* Wh-Who- *Shakes head and gives serious expression* State your name. Slenderman: Slen... der... man... Chris: *notices Lyn sword and Slenderman,by creeping out* Oh man....Hi Slenderm*glip*an and hi Lyn *gloms*. Anyway,Rio,i said to stalk,not to swear :| Abigail and Charlotte arrive. Charlotte: Hello everybody. It's so nice to meet you all.I'm Charlotte. This is Abigail. Abigail: Huh? Oh Hi! Lyn: Hello. State your names. Slenderman: Names... they... need? Lyn: Okay, that is seriously creepy- (Shakes head) I will not be frightened by your juvenile horror act. Philip: *frightened* Umm....i-i think yo-you can-an't be n-not fri-frightned Melbourne *frightened too* T-Thats Sc-Scary Charlotte: *frightened* I'm sure he's a very n..n..nice..person..at ..heart? Abigail: *walks up to Slenderman* Wow! You have long arms! Do you give hugs? Slenderman: Hugs... give... *Walks up to Abigail* Lyn: Don't trust him, Abigail! (Pushes Slenderman out of the way) I still think that guy's scary... Abigail: So hugs are...bad? Philip: Nope,i think. Charlotte: Well it's great that we are all getting to know eachother. Chris: Yeah,and it would be better if someone else comes there...*gets call* uff not again *answers* Dante - Hey everyone *gets looked at suspiciously* Andrew - HEY ME CAN PLAY A RABID MONKEY *scares Dante* Meloinei: Hey losers! (CONF) I'm Meloinei I'm the most poplaur girl in school I have the best clique in school! Maybe ill make a clique here I need one cool girl and two guys so we can go too the end! Charlotte: Pleasure to meet you Melonei. I'm Charlotte. I'm sure by the end of the day we'll all be good friends. Abigail: Woah! Are you one of those popular girls at school? (CONF) Popular girls really like me. They give me fun nicknames, borrow my stuff, and they even let me sit in the trash can! Dante: Abigail, it sounds like they popular girls are going to, um hurt you! Chris: *closes call* Umpf,who cares! Welcome Dante,Andrew and Melonei! Melonei: Yeah I'm popular Abigail! wanna be my BFF! (CONF) I'm so faking it.. Brandi: Everyone looks so weak! Abigail: (gasps) Of COURSE I want to be your BFF! (hugs Melonei) (CONF) I've never seen someone become my BFF so fast! She is really friendly! Meloinei: Get your ha...That's ehh good! *Gives a fake smile* Lyn: I am not weak! (Draws sword) Take back what you said. Now. Slenderman: .... Lyn: Okay, Slender, you win. You ARE creepy. You can stop with that now. Abigail: I'm sure he's not that bad. (waves at Slender) Lyn: (Gulps) Abigail, I worry about you. Andrew: Who is scarier, me or Slenderman *makes the scariest face on earth* Charlotte: I'm sure Slender here has mastered the art of scar*sees Andrew's face* AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH *passes out* Abigail: Heh heh! That's adorable! *tries imitating Andrew's face* Dante: I wonder when more people are going to get here Abigail: That would be nice to know. Is anyone here psychic? Chris: Nope. Hi Dante and An- *girly scream* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *runs away faster than sound* Melbourne:.........can i consider that normal?! Abigail: There is a lot of people here! Charlotte: *wakes up from passing out* Ugh...I think there's enough to start? Philip: No,we need just 2 contestants...c'mon is taking long,and Chris went away like a girl. What's worse? *starts raining* Philip:............Seriously? Slenderman: r...A....i.....N.... Lyn: That is too scary... Dante: If a bear comes near us, who do we throw first *bear appears* Bear: GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Challenge 1.1 - The Leader is just behind the corner! Chris: *comes back with a jet pack,bear disappears and it stops raining*. Well done contestants! You're finally all here! Well let me explain your challenge! This time people will choose teams...but the leaders will be decided with a challenge. If you want to be leader,you have to run to the other side of the island (thats 10 lines). The first 2 to get over there will win the leadership and decide their teams...NOW GO! *flies away with jetpack* Philip: YEAH FINALLY! *runs* 1 Melbourne: Finally we start :D *runs 1 Rio: *Runs* Marida: *Runs* Drake: *Runs* 1 Abigail: *runs* Charlotte: *runs* Philip: *runs* 2 Melbourne: *runs* 2 Slenderman: (Walks slowly and creepily) Lyn: Uh... (Runs REALLY fast, away from Slenderman) (CONF) That guy is creepy... (shivers, then shakes head) No! I'm a ninja! I'm scared of nothing! Drake: *Runs* 2 Bruno: *Runs* 1 Marida: *Runs* (2) Rio: *Runs* (2) Drake: *Runs Quickly* 3 Bruno: *Runs* 2 Rio: *Runs* (3) Marida: *Sprints* (3) Drake: *Still Runs* 4 Bruno: *Runs* 3 Rio: *Walks* (4) Marida: *Walks* (4) Drake: *Walks* 5 Bruno: *Walks* 4 Graham: *Sprints* 4 Ashley: *Runs* 2 Philip: *Runs* 3 Melbourne: *Runs* 3 Chris: Current statistics: At First Place we have Drake,who might be a captain. He's followed by Graham,Bruno: this means that they're involved in a battle. The Rest are all behind of them. (Keep going) Dante: Im a gymnast *runs super fast and surpasses graham* (1) Andrew: Ok *sprints* (1) Orange, you can't post more than a time,perhaps your previous line were removed. Sorry about that but it's the rules (you did double-posting) Slenderman: (Continues walking) 2 Lyn: (Keeps running) 2 Drake: runs (6) Bruno: runs (5) Liam, you can't post more than a time,perhaps your previous line were removed. Sorry about that but it's the rules (you did double-posting) Philip: *Runs* 4 Melbourne: *Runs* 4 *boulder rolls to opposite way* Chris: Oh oh! That's going to be crazy (Addition: Now this boulder will rolling towards you. If you want to avoid it,over to *run* thing,you have to add "and avoids the boulder*. Who doesnt avoid it is out of the competition. For example,if Philip haves 4 lines and the boulder reached the line 4,for getting to line 5 Philip has to avoid the boulder too,or unless he will be knocked out and he won't be the captain. The boulder ends when he reachs line 1) *BOULDER CURRENT POSITION: Line 10 (avoid it at line 11)* Rio: *Runs* (5) Marida: *Sprints* (5) Drake: * Runs* (7) Bruno:*Runs* (6) *BOULDER CURRENT POSITION: Line 9 (avoid it at line 10)* Philip: *Runs* 5 Melbourne: *Runs* 5 Drake: *Runs* (8) Bruno: *Runs* (7) *BOULDER CURRENT POSITION: Line 8 (avoid it at line 9) (In Drake's case,line nine must be *Runs and avoids boulder*) Philip: *Runs* 6 Melbourne: *Runs* 6 Dante: Well this stinks *sprints* (2) Andrew *runs* (2) Abigail: *runs* Charlotte: *runs* Slenderman: (Continues creepy walk) (3) Lyn: (Continues her ninja-like run) (3) Abigail: *runs* Charlotte: *runs* Slenderman: (Walks) (4) Lyn: (Runs) (4) Abigail: *runs* (4) Charlotte: *runs* (4) Slenderman: (Walks) (5) Lyn: He's walking so slowly! He'll never catch up! (Runs) (5) Drake: dodges boulder and runs (9) Graham: *Runs* (7) Ashley *Slows Down* (4) *BOULDER CURRENT POSITION: Line 7 (avoid it at line 8) Philip: *Runs and dodges boulder* Wow...that was close 7 Melbourne: *Runs and dodges boulder* 7 Drake: Finishs (10) Slenderman: (Walks) (6) Lyn: (Runs) (6) Chris: And Drake is the captain of the first team! Let's see who is getting there next! *BOULDER CURRENT POSITION: Line 6 (avoid it at line 7) Melbourne: CLOSER! *Runs*8 Philip: *Runs* 8 Dante: *Sprints* (3) Andrew *runs* (3) Dante: *runs* (4) Abigail: *runs* (5) Charlotte: *runs* (5) Slenderman: (Walks and somehow avoids boulder) (7) Lyn: (Runs and swiftly dodges boulder) It's- (pant) so- (pant) creepy how he (pant pant) can walk and dodge (pant pant pant) that quickly- (pant) (7) Graham: *Runs* (8) Ashley: *Walks* (5) Melbourne: *Runs* 9 Philip: *Walks* Puff....i can't do it....9 BOULDER CURRENT POSITION: Line 5 (avoid it at line 6) Abigail:*runs dodges the boulder* (6) Charlotte:: *runs dodges the boulder* (6) Melbourne: *FINISHES* 10 Charlotte: *runs* (7) *stops* Congratulations Melbourne. *offers handshake* Abigail: *runs* (7) *stops* YAY! Team captains! I can't wait! Chris: TIME'S UP! *boulder disappears* And Melbourne is the second captain! Well...we can pass to the teams. Please captains. Decide who will be in your team. Drake starts first as he reached first the end. Dante and Andrew: Good job Melbourne and Drake! Slenderman: You... winners... pick... me... Lyn: Uh, don't put me on the same team as him. Graham: So close! *faints* (10) Drake (Sorry had school) umm... i pick Abigail Melbourne: Graham was good! I pick him :D Drake: Charlotte had a great run. So i pick her Graham: Thanks for picking me, Melbourne, now that is a wise choice! Melbourne: Well,i'll pick Philip Chris: STOP! I was joking before (hehe)! You could've choose just 2 contestants each. I will decide the rest. Steven,Andrew,Lily,Lyn,Brandi and Ashley are in Drake's team,while Eric,Rio,Slenderman (uuh),Dante,Marry,Marida and Melonei will be in Melbourne's team. Now decide your names. 'Team 1 deciding (Drake's team)' Drake: Were the Screaming Gophers X Andrew: Nice name, but I would have gone with Team Andrew is Really Really Really hot Chris: STOP! It's official. Your team will be the Screaming Gophers X 'Team 2 deciding (Melbourne's team)' Melbourne: Umm...what about the Killer Bass. You know,just for respecting the previous season :) Graham: I don't really like the name, but I will go with it. Melbourne: That's it :D Chris: STOP! It's official. Your team will be the Killer Bass X...you know,just for going with Drake's team name! Challenge 1.2 - A Balance Board kills you Chris: Here's the second challenge! This decides who will be the loser team. Your job is to knock off this balance board your enemies. Wins the team who doesn't have any teammates in the balance board. (HOW IT WORKS: It takes 2 lines to knock off someone. If you attack an enemy at the first line,he can dodge it if no one postes. If it's the second line of the same enemy,he will be out. You can post after someone else does...so be careful) Chris: 3,2,1, GO! Melbourne: Let's do this! *knocks off Drake* Philip: *knocks off Steven* Category:Current